


Silent Night

by IncognitoHeroine



Category: EXO (Band), Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Nutcracker, Christmas, Clara and Jongin are the main characters, EXO - Freeform, EXO Have Powers, Gen, Holiday Season, How Do I Tag, Music Video: MAMA (EXO), My First Fanfic, Narnia inspiration, No Romance, Other, The Nutcracker, Why the flip won't AO3 let me indent my paragraphs, clara is a little girl, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoHeroine/pseuds/IncognitoHeroine
Summary: Clara receives an unexpected present from her uncle Yifan on Christmas eve: a beautiful nutcracker. Little does she know, the nutcracker is under an ancient spell.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! This is the first fanfiction I've posted on AO3. I do not own EXO or the Nutcracker. I took creative liberties with the Nutcracker (obviously), not everything you see in the story is as it is in the play or original story. I already have completed this fanfiction, so I will post the second act shortly. This is not at all written in a play format, but I'm still calling the chapters acts.
> 
> If you want to listen to music, I'd recommend The Nutcracker, of course. I especially like the dance of the sugar plum fairy. 
> 
> If you have not, go listen to Obsession!

It was a frosty Christmas eve, snowflakes fell gently against the dark sky. Sheltered from the cold, Clara and her family sat in the parlour. The Christmas tree twinkled, finely arrayed with candles and glittering ornaments of all colors. A shining star stood proudly on the top. The crisp scent of evergreen filled the room.

The adults conversed among each other, passing tea and cakes back and forth as snippets of 'Silent Night' fluttered in from carolers singing outside. Clara impatiently tapped her shiny black shoes on the red rug, she was bored and wanted to open her presents. Her little cousins darted around, pulling on the skirts of their mothers asking if it was time to unwrap the gifts. Finally the adults stopped chit chatting, her father spoke up, "Yes, you all may open your gifts now."

Clara's little cousins scrambled to the tree, grabbing all their gifts in a flurry of activity. Clara's brother Fritz laughed at her, already holding all his brightly colored gifts, "You're slow, Clara."

Clara ignored her brother and waited for her cousins to disperse before she went forward to find her own gifts. The first was a painted toy rocking horse. She happily set it down, rocking it back and forth a few times. An elegant China doll with dainty satin slippers was revealed next, Clara squealed to see it. Her mother had remembered her request! Next, a pair of cherry red slippers. And finally, a charming little music box that echoed 'Silent Night.'

Needless to say, Clara was overjoyed with these lovely gifts. She couldn't have hoped for more. As she played with her new China doll's hair, she was giddy with excitement. 

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Clara's mother stood up, mildly alarmed, "Who could that be on such a cold Christmas Eve?" 

Clara's father said "I'll get it," he answered the door. 

In the frosty wind outside stood a tall man in a dapper suit with a top hat. He held brightly wrapped packages in his arms. The snow swirled around him. Clara's father declared, "Yifan, my brother! Do come in! We were not expecting you."

The man came in, he took off his hat and greeted Clara's father. He smiled at Clara's little cousins who watched him fearfully, Clara didn't know what the cousins were afraid of. Clara's mother said, "Say hello to your uncle Yifan children, remember your manners!"

Clara gave her best curtsy in greeting, her other cousins greeted him politely but warily. Uncle Yifan to their great joy and surprise said, "I have presents for all of you!"

He opened his bag with a great flourish and oh the joy! Beautiful china dolls that winked at Clara in luxurious silk dresses, a finely painted carousel, delicately carved wooden tops, bright shining penny whistles, an energetic jack in the box, a mini piano that a child could play on his or her lap, a carved and painted Noah's arc, a cuckoo clock, a pink dancing ballerina, an elaborate carved chess set, and the list of striking toys goes on.

Clara shyly approached her uncle after all the cousins were content and sitting with their new toys. She asked, "Uncle Yifan, do you have a doll that can be friends with my new china doll?" She displayed her doll.

Her uncle smiled, "Actually, I have something even better for you." 

He took a toy he hadn't shown to the others, it was a simple wooden nutcracker. He was quite unassuming compared to the other toys, but strangely he was more beautiful in his simplicity. Clara took it carefully, thanking her uncle. She looked over the nutcracker, he had a bright red painted coat with brass colored buttons and a lacy collar. She stared at his bright features, and he almost seemed to smile at her. She laughed and smiled back.

~~~

Clara had now grown tired. She set her doll and nutcracker down on the ground, taking a break from acting out the pair having a tea party. Suddenly her brother Fritz, playing an energetic game of tag with his cousins, rushed by. He accidentally stepped on her nutcracker, there was a sharp crack. He did not pay heed and kept running and shouting gleefully. 

Clara burst into tears and tried to fix her nutcracker. In the end she couldn't, so she just bandaged his arm in a sling. She clenched her fists at the thought of Fritz, she would talk to him after Christmas, she didn't want to bring conflict to the night for others. Later, she would confront Fritz later.

Time flew by, and Clara's mother said, "It's time for everyone to go to bed!"

Clara's mother and all the other mothers led their children upstairs and put them to bed.

Clara laid in bed, thinking. She couldn't forget about her nutcracker, sitting lonely in the parlor with a broken arm. Clara sat up and pulled her slippers on. She tiptoed through the dark house and down the grand staircase. She found her nutcracker and sat on the couch, holding the nutcracker. She fell asleep.

~~~

Clara woke up, it was dark in the parlor, all the candles on the tree had gone out. She sat up, realizing with a shock that she must have fell asleep. She felt around for her nutcracker but couldn't find him. Suddenly the elegant grandfather clock began to chime. On the twelfth chime, a little spot of light burst into view. Clara stood up in shock. She saw a man holding a candle. He was as tall as her father, and that was tall.

Clara squinted at him, she couldn't figure out his age. He looked young and childish yet at the same time mature and almost old. He was wearing…a red coat with brass buttons with a lace collar. He arm was in a sling. She backed away…could it be?

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkled and he looked about to laugh. She cautiously questioned, “Are, are you...the nutcracker?"

He almost laughed and replied in a melodious voice, "Yes, I suppose I am. But I'd prefer to be called Jongin. You are Clara, correct? At your service."

Clara stammered, "Yes, yes, I am Clara, Jongin."

He smiled again. She knew that smile, it was the smile she fancied she'd seen on the toy soldier when she first set eyes on it.

He bowed, "I'm pleased to meet you."

Clara questioned, "How old are you?"

He blinked, "…I've never really thought about that question, how old do I look?"Clara stared at the man, baffled, "I don't know, that's why I asked you. But anyway, I'm nine."

She gasped realizing he was still bowing, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" 

She gave a curtsy, "I'm so sorry I'm forgetting my manners, mama would be ashamed of me!"

He beamed at her, his eyes like crescent moons, "Don't worry, I won't tell her."

Clara smiled back. She swallowed and asked, "Is your arm quite alright? My blockhead of a brother broke you."

Jongin replied, "It's really quite alright, thank you for your concern."

Clara for the first time realized he didn't look like any man she'd seen before. His hair was raven black, his eyes almond shaped with dark irises, his skin the color of honey. Jongin looked like a prince from the legends of the East. But, as beautiful as he was, there was something strangely off about his demeanor. It seemed as if something was damaged, beyond just his arm. It was as if some aspect of him was missing, but she had no idea what. 

But then, Jongin stopped smiling, his face turning alarmed. He glanced around frantically. He handed her his candle, "Please hold this if you don't mind, Miss Clara."

He took out a bright sword, Clara shrank back to see it, the candle cast a lurid shine upon the blade. Suddenly, the room was full of shadows.

~~~

Clara backed away from the shadows and hid behind Jongin. There were a few seconds of stifling anticipation. Then, beings emerged from the darkness. 

Jongin stiffened and Clara gasped. They were men wearing the hides of rats. The glassy and leering eyes of rats peered at Clara from every direction, but much worse were the eyes of the men hiding beneath them. But the most shocking sight was the king as he stepped out of the shadows. A shining crown rested on his head, it was made of a crystal. It glowed in the darkness, pulsing with power. 

The leader attacked with his bright sword raised. He attacked Jongin viciously. Jongin blocked the blow, shuddering under the weight of the strike.

Suddenly, out of nowhere about eight other nutcrackers appeared all around Clara. They flanked about her. Clara turned in shock, looking at all of them. Oddly, they had the same broken aura as Jongin. Jongin declared, voice loud and fearful, "It’s about time!"

One of the nutcrackers, he was short with dark eyebrows, retorted angrily, "You should have some faith in your friends!"

After that, no one said anything else. The enemy attacked, and the room was full of clashing of swords and cries. Clara backed away toward the Christmas tree, holding her candle shakily. Suddenly one of the men in rat skins appeared and pushed the tree down toward her, but the man with dark brows shoved Clara out of the way.

Clara fell hard on the floor, her frilly nightdress flouncing around her and her slippers flying off. She managed to avoid dropping the candle, somehow. She shrank back in fear as she watched the man with dark eyebrows fight the man who tried to push the tree on her. She turned her eyes away but still heard too much.

She opened her eyes again cautiously, she saw two of the shorter nutcrackers cornered by around ten of the men in rat hides. The one with dark brows was boldly defending her, fighting around three opponents at once, his eyes casting a lurid glow. Two of the taller ones were backed against the wall, waiting for their enemy's next moves. Six of the nutcrackers were surrounded in the center of the room, backs to each other and ready to fight. Her breath caught in her throat when she finally saw Jongin. He was on the ground, the tall king of their opponents standing over him with a face twisted into a fearsome leer.

On impulse she picked up one of her slippers that fell off, she hurled it at the king just as he raised his sword to finish Jongin. The slipper hit the king squarely on his crown. The crown fell from his head onto the floor with a clank. The room was suddenly quiet, one could have heard a pin drop. In the moment of distraction, Jongin seized his opportunity brought his sword hilt down upon the crown in a savage blow. The crown shattered. Immediately, the broken demeanor of Jongin and his comrades faded away. 

The defeated king let out a howl and cowered away from Jongin. The fighting stilled, the men stared in horror at their running leader. Jongin jumped up and lifted his sword in triumph. A short nutcracker with an air of authority shouted, "The crown is broken! Finish them!"

Chaos ensued, the enemies ran with the nutcrackers hot on their heels. Soon the room was empty of every enemy. All was quiet except for their breathing. Abruptly, Jongin dashed over to Clara and bowed deeply to her, holding out her slipper. The other men assembled around Clara and bowed also. Jongin said "We owe you everything, Miss Clara."

Clara took the slipper and burst into tears at what she'd seen, her hands were shaking. Another nutcracker rushed forward, he was short with cat eyes. Without a word he handed Clara a silk handkerchief.

Clara took it thankfully with a curtsy. She wiped her eyes as he bowed silently. All the nutcrackers quietly waited for her to calm down. When Clara finished, she said in a broken voice, "Are they gone for good?"

A nutcracker with a kitten's smile and a melodious voice reassured her, "They're gone for good, don't be afraid."

Clara sniffled and pulled her slippers back on, "I'm Clara, it's an honor to meet you all."

Every nutcracker bowed, and in a chorus of beautiful voices introduced themselves. The one who gave Clara the handkerchief said brightly, "I'm Minseok! I'm the oldest. I’m so thankful to you." Clara wasn’t sure, but he seemed to have tears in his pretty eyes. 

The one with a kitty smile chimed in, "I'm Jongdae! Minseok's best friend. We are so thankful to you," he linked arms with Minseok who rolled his eyes. Jongdae too, seemed to have a tear in his eye. 

The tallest one said with a trembling smile, "I'm Chanyeol, thank you so much Miss Clara! And this is my friend Baekhyun," he gestured to a silvery haired boy with doe eyes who smiled as he sniffled. 

One with soft black hair and a quiet voice added with a smile "I'm Yixing, I am so grateful for what you've done.”

Clara said "Yixing" testing the name out on her tongue "I've never heard such a name before, it sounds like a bell."

Yixing gave a warm laugh, dipping his head to her, "Thank you, miss."

A tall nutcracker with a solemn and sad face said. "I'm Sehun, thank you for helping us."

The one with dark eyebrows added, "I'm Kyungsoo, I am so thankful."

The last nutcracker said, a tear slipping down his cheek, "And I'm Junmyeon, the leader of this group."

Jongin added, "We're all friends."

Clara was speechless. She finally opted to curtsy again. She blurted out with a sob, “It’s nice to meet you all, but this is a mighty strange Christmas! I don’t like it one bit...” She looked down and squeezed her handkerchief tightly, too shocked to say anything else. 

Jongin looked deeply pained, “I’m so sorry you had to see that Clara, the night will get better, you’ll see beautiful things and you won’t be afraid anymore."

Clara wanted to run away, she raised her eyes to look at him. Jongin, as if sensing her internal battle extended his hand to her, “Please trust me.” 

Clara hesitated a moment. Then, she carefully took his hand. She looked at Jongin and then the other nutcrackers, their faces were alight with an odd joy. 

Clara asked, “What is making you all so happy?”

Jongin said, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, “We’re free.”


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second act, I hope you guys enjoy!

Jongin lead Clara out of the house, the other nutcrackers following. The streets were full of snow, frost patterns sketching along the window panes. Snowflakes fell on Jongin's raven hair, glittering like stars in the light of the lamp posts. Clara held onto his gloved hand and inquired in a hoarse voice, “Where are you taking me? Did you ask mama?"

Jongin responded, "You'll see where we're going soon enough, your Mama wouldn't mind."

Clara asked, sniffling, "You'll be sure to get me home before my family wakes up, right? I don't want mama to worry about me."

Jongin nodded reassuringly, “Of course.” 

The snow showed no sign of ceasing, falling gently to the grey cobblestone streets. Clara was half expecting to see a constable, but the quiet streets flanked by elegant Victorian houses were completely empty of passer by. All was silent. 

They passed under the shadow of the solemn and ever watchful Big Ben. Clara looked to it, but the face was completely obscured by the dark and snow. She looked up at Jongin, "What time is it?"

Jongin turned to look at her, a quizzical expression on his face. Clara waited, puzzled. Jongin finally said, "I don't understand the question." His eyebrows were furrowed, he was apparently baffled. 

Suddenly Junmyeon, apparently overhearing the exchange, stepped in, "We don't have watches Clara, so we can't tell you the time." Jongin gave Junmyeon a grateful look that Clara didn't miss. 

Soon they reached the town square. In the center to Clara's surprise was a sleigh big enough for twelve passengers with twelve white horses. The horses were taller than any horses Clara had ever seen, they had long shiny white manes braided with red ribbons and fastened with gold clasps. The sleigh was painted red and gold. The gold shimmered in the light and Clara could see shining etchings of birds taking flight above a forest. But the most notable thing was that each horse had an elegant pair of snowy wings.

Jongin dashed forward, "Min Min! You'll have to fly us this time."

Minseok frowned, "Kris was always a much better flyer than me…"

Jongin said, his smile absent, "You were his fellow aviator, you'll do fine Min."

Minseok sighed and dutifully took the reigns, "Jongdae, please be my co aviator."

Jongdae nodded cheerfully and sat beside Minseok.

Clara tugged on Jongin's sleeve, her voice trembled, "Why do the horses have wings?"

Jongin smiled down at her, "These winged horses are called pegasi, you probably know. They are a notable breed because they can fly. They'll take us to the kingdom of our queen, the Sugar Plum Fairy!"

Clara exclaimed, distracted from her sadness, "Oh, that's amazing! I never knew that pegasi existed outside fairy tales."

After they had all boarded the sleigh, Clara would have asked more questions about the horses, but she was shivering and tired. Jongin noticed and took off his red coat and wrapped it around the little girl. He held her in his arms like a child, "Go to sleep, Clara."

Clara tried not too, but she soon began crying. She sniffled, “I’m so sorry, that’s very rude of-”

He shushed her, “No matter, just go to sleep.”

He began to sing softly, "Silent night…" 

"Holy night…," Clara vaguely noted that the sleigh was rising in the sky, she lifted her head. The snowy streets were rapidly growing smaller, her own house becoming but a speck in the distance.

"All is calm, all is bright…" she could see an island...maybe it was Ireland.

"Round yon virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild…," everyone else on the sleigh fell silent to listen, Clara closed her eyes.

"Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace."

~~~

Clara's eyes drifted open, she stared up at the ceiling. It was painted with blue and silver swirls rocking an ancient ship as it drifted through the waves. She sat up with a start, looking around in surprise. She was in a king sized bed smothered with white lacy quilts. The room was enormous and smelled like cedar. A fire crackled in a white marble fireplace across from her. She jumped off her bed, her feet meeting the soft embrace of a fluffy white rug. She called out cautiously, "Hello…anyone?"

The door burst open as if on cue and in dashed three small women. They were all wearing lacy white aprons and caps over pale blue dresses. They circled around her, “Hello my dear!" the smallest greeted warmly, "We are your maids and we are going to prepare you to meet the queen!"

~~~

Clara stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her snowy gloved hands fell. Her deep blue dress just reached past her ankles, grazing the top of her curled silver boots. The dress had a high collar laced with mother of pearl and silver thread. Around her hung a silver cloak lined with fur. Her blonde hair fell in glossy ringlets and was crowned with a silver band studded with sapphires. She turned back to the maids, saying solemnly, "I have never worn anything so beautiful, I will make sure not to trip and rip it."

The maids laughed, the shortest one declared, "Just have fun!"

And then Clara heard a knock on the door, the maids rushed forward and opened it. It was Jongin.

"Jongin!" Clara exclaimed with a smile, then her expression rapidly changed to surprise.

Everything he wore from the tips of his shining boots to his high collared cape was pitch black. His ebony hair was crowned with a simple gold circle. His eyes were lined in black and shone like stars. Clara found it unassuming but beautiful. Most notably, his arm was healed.

Clara exclaimed, "How did your arm heal so fast?"

Jongin responded, "Yixing helped me, he's an amazing doctor."

As Clara thought Jongin offered his arm to her, "Please allow me to escort you to meet the queen."

She took his arm and he led her out of the room into the hall.

Clara may have not said so, but at that moment she realized Jongin was more than just a nutcracker, he must also be a prince.

~~~

The palace was unlike anything Clara had seen. As she walked arm in arm with Jongin, feet tapping on the white marble floor, her eyes swept over the soaring blue ceilings. They were high and arched and painted with abstract golden swirls. Even more notable to Clara were the tall stained glass windows on either side. They were bright and full of every color Clara had seen and more. She saw twelve nutcrackers at the start. The nutcrackers seemed to possess magical qualities. Chanyeol stood, hands full of bright flames. Jongdae brought down lightning from the skies. Minseok summoned dazzling ice. Every man had powers manifested. However, no matter how she looked, she could not see Jongin do anything extraordinary. She shuddered when she saw the evil king with his shining crown on many of the windows; she felt tears well up in her eyes when she saw the defeat of the nutcrackers by the evil king. Then, all was winter, there was no magic, and there were only nine. 

Just as Clara was about to ask about the stained glass, Jongin pointed, "Look, it's you Clara."

Clara looked and sure enough, there she was holding her slipper in defense against the evil king, Jongin slumped behind her. Then, Jongin was portrayed smashing the crown. The final pane afterward showed a glorious celebration, with the nine once again displaying their powers. It was colorful and blooming, for the winter had faded away. Clara looked in wonder, and found herself at a loss for words. 

They reached the end of the hall and Jongin knocked on the tall double doors, white with blue borders and silver knockers. They opened shortly, Clara fearfully took in the sight before her. Full of deep blue stained glass, it was white with a soaring roof. At the top of the arching ceiling was a spherical window of stained glass, it shone down on the golden throne in the midst of the room. The throne proudly stood on a landing built on a staircase of twelve white marble steps.

On the throne's right stood Junmyeon and on the left Yixing, proud soldiers at attention. Junmyeon was all the deep hues of the calm ocean. His dark hair was full of pearls in all the palest shades of the rainbow. His eyes held the unknown depths. Yixing was all the colors of blooming spring and new life. In his ebony hair rested light pink flowers Clara had never seen before.

On the throne sat a small woman of slight build. Despite her stature, the room was full of her commanding presence. She was clothed in a long deep purple dress. She wore a golden crown, in her right hand she held a scepter and in her left an embellished longsword sheathed in gold.

Clara’s breath was knocked out of her, they were so beautiful, how could she go near them? Her hands shook and she gripped Jongin’s arm tight. Jongin led the terrified Clara up the stairs. Clara tripped on the slippery marble of the final step, Jongin held her up. 

Jongin and Clara bowed before the queen, Jongin squeezed her trembling hand reassuringly. "Your Highness, this is Miss Clara."

Clara kept her eyes pinned on the floor, she heard the queen's robes rustle as she stood up.

"Rise," the clear melodious voice of the queen spoke.

The two lifted their heads. The queens smiled at them, her dark eyes shining and her face softening. Clara was immediately at ease.

The queen said, "I am so happy to meet you Clara. Thank you for saving my trusted soldiers and enabling Prince Jongin to defeat the king of our enemies. You won’t ever have to fear those men again, the curse is ended so they are powerless. You have broken the spell upon the nutcrackers and now they are free to use their powers of light, fire, lightening, earth, healing, wind, water, frost, and teleportation."

Clara asked, "Wait, the powers on the stained glass? What do you mean? How did I break a curse?"

The queen said, "Oh, you never told her, you should have Jongin."

Jongin said, "Junmyeon and the rest of us agreed to keep the powers from you until we arrived here so you'd be surprised. We'll show you them soon! Thank you Clara, without you we never would have been free of the curse. It was a curse by the evil king that kept us from using our powers and kept the Sugar Plum Fairy's kingdom in perpetual winter. The only way the curse could be broken was for the power source of his black magic, his crown, to be broken." 

Clara’s eyes widened in understanding, “I threw the slipper...and you were able to break his crown.”

Jongin beamed, “Yes! By that act you restored the crown of the queen, the crowns of the others and I, and saved our kingdom.” 

The queen nodded, “To reward you for your valor, I’ve declared you Lady Clara throughout all the four Realms. We will hold a celebration in your honor immediately, Lady Clara."

Clara gasped, trembling, "Thank you ever so much for your generosity, your highness, but I committed to be home before my Mama worries about me."

The queen's laughter was like tinkling bells, "Don't worry Lady Clara, Jongin will bring you home on time."

~~~

In the town center all the citizens of the kingdom, the nutcrackers, and the queen herself gathered. The citizens of the kingdom spoke an odd language Clara had never heard before.

Clara took in the elaborate costumes of all the other nutcrackers. Chanyeol was all the colors of a glowing flame, he almost seemed to burn with sparks, his black hair was crowned with rubies set in gold. Baekhyun was more radiant than the sun, his onyx hair was crowned with stars and galaxies. Sehun was somehow a bit of everything at once, the trees, the snow, the mountain height. He wore a pair of golden wings with a simple golden circlet. Kyungsoo was the muted and dark hues of rocks and earth, on his raven hair rested an iron crown. He wore armor and at his side hung an ornamental sword. Minseok was glittering white frost, his silver hair full of snowflakes and adorned with an ice circle. From his ears hung icicles and snowflakes. Jongdae was electrifying gold and black, his dark hair adorned with a wreath of lightning bolts.

They were breathtaking and radiant, but to Clara the most beautiful was the unassuming Jongin.

In the town square was a rink of ice bordered with empty flower garden plots. Steps led up to the rink and empty garden plots that were once full of flowers stood flanking the stairs. Dead skeletal trees flanked the cobble streets. Snow and ice seemed to be everywhere. Jongin pointed to it, "Look, it's melting." 

Sure enough, the ice and snow were melting. All around Clara heard dripping and cracking, spring was waking. 

Jongin smiled at Clara, "We had winter for forever, but you broke the curse."

Clara frowned, "But winter is the best season, that’s when we have Christmas!"  
Jongin shook his head, “It was always winter but never Christmas.”

Clara was about to exclaim her displeasure when Yixing came on the scene. He sat down on the steps and placed his hands over the empty flower plots. And then green shoots were sprouting up everywhere, buds lifting their delicate heads and fragrant blooms bursting forth.

And then the trees bloomed in response, beautiful pale pink flowers, the same Yixing wore in his onyx hair. Jongin beamed, "Cherry blossoms." All around the snow thawed and melted away. Blades of grass shot up through the previously frozen mud. Little flowers began to show their faces and birds began to sing. The previously skeletal were full of beautiful green leaves. Jongin reached toward a bush and plucked a yellow rose bud, he handed it to her. 

Soon the ice was completely thawed and the former ice rink was a clear lake, reflecting the blue and cloudless sky. Junmyeon rushed forward and lifted his hands, urging the water to heed his command. The water immediately jumped up taking the shape of a flock of birds, Junmyeon with a smile conducted the water birds like an orchestra and they flew around the square above everyone's heads. Minseok ran over to Junmyeon and tugged on his arm, asking for something. Junmyeon brought all the birds back to the lake where they disappeared into the water. Then Junmyeon created a ship out of the water, and Minseok did nothing more but snap his fingers and the ship froze in place. The pair smiled at each other as the villagers cheered. Junmyeon and Minseok continued until there was an entire fleet of ships frozen in the lake.

Jongin mocked good naturedly, "Show offs!"

Junmyeon and Minseok just laughed.

~~~

The celebrations continued, the most notable part to Clara were all the unique foods she had never seen before, much less tasted. There was hot chocolate from Spain, Chinese tea, coffee from Arabia, and more candies than she could endeavor to name. Her favorite tasted like maple and sugar, but not quite.

Clara sat down on the steps leading up to the lake, she had a bowl of something Jongin called "Manduguk." It was some sort of dumpling soup with beef broth. She had a spoon and a two sticks that she had no idea how to use. Jongin sat down beside her with his own Manduguk. He noticed her struggle with the odd table utensils, "Here, these are called chopsticks and this is how you use them." He proceeded to show her how to use the strange sticks, fortunately Clara caught on fairly quick.

The manduguk tasted different from anything she'd ate before. To be honest, she didn't really like it, but she ate it because Jongin seemed to really want her to like it. Jongin said, “Manduguk is one of my favorite foods for special occasions." Clara nodded and smiled at him, his happiness made the food taste better. He looked so happy. She asked him, “When will I be able to see your power?"

Jongin shrugged, "When it's time for you to go home." he took a bite of his manduguk.

After everyone was tired of eating, the air gradually filled with melodies from the queen's musicians. The citizens quickly broke into pairs and started dancing to the lively tune. It didn't sound like anything Clara had heard before, the instruments were different and she could not have named them. The sky was growing dim.

Jongin stood up and bowed to Clara, he offered his hand to her with a silly smile, "May I have this dance, Lady Clara?"

Clara giggled, forgetting that she didn't know how to dance, she gave him her hand and said, "You may."

The height difference was so significant that Clara was sure it would throw the dance off. But she soon found she had underestimated Jongin's ability.

His movements were fluid, smooth, and precise. His grace was like that of a bird in flight. His skill was not even slightly dragged down by Clara's inexperience, he helped her to fly with him. Clara eyes only saw Jongin, she didn't notice everyone else had stilled and was watching the pair, captivated by Jongin as he led her in a dance she didn't know.

When the last notes died away and the two concluded the dance, cheers erupted around them as Clara stared up at Jongin in shock. He only smiled.

Suddenly the then dark sky burst into diamonds, bright sunbeams, bursts of flame, shooting lightning bolts, soaring stars. Clara looked up in awe, and then realized that Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jongdae were responsible for the beautiful display. She cheered for the five and they smiled at her.

When the last colors of the sky fell away, to Clara's surprise the Queen, the queen Sugar Plum Fairy, stepped forward surrounded by her dancers. They were all dressed in the blooming colors of spring and flowers fell down their shoulders, in great contrast to the solemn purple the Queen wore earlier.

Then the music began to play one last time, and the queen and her dancers began a dance. Each held a white lantern and on every shoulder sat a dove. As they danced the light filled the square and flowers seemed to sprout wherever they stepped. The queen danced like she was flying, her feet seemed to hardly touch the ground as she dashed to and fro as flighty as a bird.

Finally at the conclusion of the dance, the queen's dancers surrounded her and once then turned again to face the crowd the doves flew away in a perfectly choreographed swirl of wings.

The queen and her dancers bowed, and everyone applauded.

~~

All the citizens had gone to bed, and now all who remained outside were Clara, the nutcrackers, and the queen. The queen walked up to Clara, "I must now take my leave Lady Clara, farewell. Go in peace with my blessing, my soldiers will always watch over you." She lightly kissed Clara's head a departed.

Clara turned and looked up at Jongin, "…Does that mean it's time to go?"

Jongin smiled sadly, "Yes."

Clara declared, "Let me say goodbye!"

She first ran to Jongdae and Minseok, Jongdae gave her a bear hug while Minseok only bowed. Minseok said with a slight smile, "Safe travels home, we’ll always be in your debt."

Jongdae nodded, "Thank you for everything."

Next Chanyeol and Baekhyun, both warmly embraced her at once. Baekhyun complained loudly, "It's way too early for you to go!"

Chanyeol nodded, "The night is young."

Clara smiled sadly, "I'm sorry but I don't want Mama to worry."

The pair smiled at her and Clara knew they weren't really mad. They thanked her and let her go.

Junmyeon kissed her hand in farewell, thanking her profusely. Yixing hugged her. 

Kyungsoo bowed to her and kissed her hand, "Stay safe, Lady Clara.” 

Sehun bowed, Clara felt less cold as warm summer winds embraced her. Sehun said, "Have a joyful Christmas tomorrow."

Clara smiled, surprised he was the only one to mention Christmas, “You too!”

And then they stepped back and Clara returned to Jongin. She took his hand and asked, "Will I see your power now?"

Jongin nodded sadly he took both of her hands tightly in his, "Don't let go of me whatever you do."

He closed his eyes. Clara looked around and caught one last glimpse of the faces of the other nutcrackers. Then she was flying through nothing with no one but Jongin. Clara looked around, the pair were surrounded by grey nothingness. The air was still and silence embraced her. Jongin’s eyes were closed, almost as if he was asleep. His hands held onto hers tightly. Clara looked at him. She noticed his previous black clothing was full of bright colors. It was green, then purple, then pink, then blue. It was like the radiant northern lights she’d heard stories of. His hair was shining, as if it was full of magical stars. She was afraid he’d disappear, like a fairy, how could he be real? After the second that lasted a small eternity, Clara and Jongin were back in front of her doorstep. Once again, Jongin’s clothes were the unassuming black. Clara looked at Jongin and said with a smile, "Your power is definitely my favorite."

Jongin smiled, “It’s one that’s hard to describe.”

They stood for a minute, postponing the inevitable. Jongin finally stepped forward and opened the door so Clara could go inside. Clara said, "Is this goodbye?"

Jongin smiled sadly, "Yes, now is goodbye. Thank you saving me and setting me free, Clara. I'll never forget what you've done for me. I will watch over you," he was already turning away.

"Wait! Come inside and have some tea with me first!" Clara pleaded.

Jongin shook his head, "Another time Lady Clara, I must say goodbye." He once again started to walk away.

She called out one more time, "Jongin! Thank you for being my miracle in December!"

He turned around and smiled, and to Clara it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She prayed that time would stop, just for one more moment.

But time did not head her pleas, Jongin saluted her. He walked away as his voice carried the calm words of 'Silent Night.'

Clara stood watching and listening until both Jongin and his voice faded into the morning mist.

~~~

Clara opened her eyes to her mama shaking her awake. "Clara! Why are you sleeping in the living room? Clara sat up so fast she almost hit her head against her mother's. Clara gasped, "Where's uncle Yifan?"

Clara's mom exclaimed, "Oh sweetie, you wanted to say goodbye? I'm sorry he left last night while you were asleep!"

Clara was shocked, she looked around for her nutcracker. But Jongin wasn't there.

Her mother walked off, "Hurry up and get dressed Clara, it’s Christmas! I'm going to make pancakes."

Clara sat up, shocked. She looked at her clothes, she was in her nightgown and her hair hung limp and straight, all signs of the magical night gone. She heard her mom talking to her father, "William, I could've sworn I heard a man singing ‘Silent Night’ in the early morning hours." 

Her father responded, "Oh really? I heard him too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! i can't believe this is the first fanfic I've posted in completion. Please, if you enjoyed it, take the time to leave a comment! It'd really make me happy. Comments really motivate me to keep writing. Otherwise, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!
> 
> "God bless us everyone" - Tiny Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please take the time to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed it! If not, good luck finding something you do enjoy. =)


End file.
